A compound comprising a polyphenylene sulfide resin and a magnetic powder reflects the characteristics essential to polyphenylene sulfide resin, such as heat resistance, chemical resistance, and low water absorption, and has been increasing its importance in the fields of automobiles, electric and electronic parts, and industrial machinery. The outstanding problem associated with molded articles obtained from the polyphenylene sulfide resin/magnetic powder compound consists in unsatisfactory resistance to thermal shock, i.e., the molded articles suffer from cracking with drastic changes in temperature.
Thermal shock resistance of the compound may be improved by incorporation of glass fiber as described in JP-A-62-176103 and JP-A-4-44304 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application"). However, addition of glass fiber in an amount sufficient for obtaining an appreciably improved thermal shock resistance interferes with dispersion of a magnetic powder and extremely deteriorates fluidity of the compound, resulting in a reduction of magnetic force.